Chase Matthews, I'm Going To Kill You!
by whenjenn
Summary: What happens when Chase decides to sign up his friend for PCA's musical? Does a little romance occur or more than a little? definitely CZ, maybe other couples. T for language. COMPLETED!
1. Ouch Chase, Better Ask Next Time

**Chase Matthews, I'm Going to Kill You**

**(AN: This is my first Zoey fanfic, please be nice. All the girls are in this fic (Zoey, Quinn, Lola, Nicole, Dana) And please don't tell me that the characters' dialogue is ungrammatical because it's meant to be that way. Anything else though, please tell me how I can improve! So please review!)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, obviously I don't own Zoey 101 or else I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now would I?**

Chapter 1:Ouch Chase, Better Ask Next Time

Zoey's POV

"YOU DID WHAT?!" _Omg. I better have heard that wrong or else I will no longer have a best friend..._

"Chill out, Zoe. C'mon, it's only drama club; nothing big to it." _This coming from my best friend. Fun. NOT!_

"YOU SIGNED ME UP AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CHILL?! OH, FOR THE LEAD PART OF THE MUSICAL TOO! GREAT CHASE! WONDERFUL! EVER THOUGHT OF ASKING ME FIRST?" _Ugh. Boys really don't think do they?_ "Whatever Chase, just go erase my name off that stupid list before i rip that list to shreds." _Hmmm. Maybe Dana is having an effect on me..._

"Errr, well there's sort of a problem, once you sign up, you can't change it. I'm really sorry Zoe! I just thought that you have a really nice voice, and so it would fit you."

"CHASE MATTHEWS! ERGH. JUST GO BEFORE I LOSE MY 'NICE' VOICE SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF AT YOU!" _I am sooo mad at him right now, how DARE he sign me up to sing. AUGH! But he looked sooo smexy in that skater theme. Omg, I cannot be thinking this about him; he's my friend, nothing more, right?_

Chase's POV

_Hmmm. I hope the others take it better. What have I gotten myself into? My best friend and the girl of my dreams is mad at me; she looked pretty hott in that outfit though – messy bun, thin hoodie, short athletic shorts... AHHH I cannot be thinking this right now. Oh! Here comes Michael. _

"Hey bro, I got some problems here. So I just told Zoe that I signed her up for the lead singer of our new play cuz we needed people quick, and she completely spazzed out, and now she's mad at me."

"Tough luck dawg. Just make it up to her. Give her some roses or something like that." _I gave him an incredulous look. _"Look, it'll be killing two birds with one stone. It's romantic which shows something alright, and she won't be that mad anymore. She has been getting a bit violent now that Dana's back though. Oh well. You might as well try."

"Yeah, I guess it might work, but how would you have responded, like if you just had to be in the musical." _Ooh boy. I hope he won't react the same way Zoe did. That would be bad..._

"Well.. If it was me, HEY WAIT! You didn't sign me up for a part did you?" _UhOh. He's narrowing his eyes at me._

"Uhh. Well sort of. They needed someone who could keep a beat, and I know you liked to beat box, so I sort of suggested it to the musical director."

"Well, now that I know you did, my response... hmm. THANK YOU! I would have never tried out, but I always wanted to do this sort of thing!"

"Hey, uhh Michael, you can let go of me now." _Dang, he has one heck of a hug!_

Dana's POV

"WHAT?! YOU HAD BETTER BE JOKING MATTHEWS, OR ELSE SOMETHING WILL BE UP YOUR SORRY $$ IN NO TIME DUDE!" _WHAT THE HE77 IS HE THINKIN? GUITAR SOLO? Sure I love the electric guitar, but for a musical. That boy must have a wish list._

"_MATTHEWS! GET YOURSELF BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" What is up with all of PCA so intent on running away from their problems. Whatever._

Nicole's POV

"Really Chase? You did that? I get to choose all their clothes? That is so cool!"

"I'm really glad you like it, and Lola is going to help you. I hope that doesn't change your opinion?"

"Nope, not at all, it'll be fun working with her." _OMG I LOVE CHASE! Well not in that way, even though he is kinda hott, but he is sooo Zoe's._

"You wouldn't mind telling Lola for me will you? I still have to tell Quinn I signed her up for Stage Technician. Good. Gotta go."

Quinn's POV

"WHAT?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE TIME FOR MY QUINNVENTIONS THEN HUH? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ASK!"

"Well sorry Quinn, but please, I know with you on the team the musical will have the best special effects in the history of PCA events!"

"I guess so then, but I'm not going to spend any extra second doing your musical Chase. Now goodbye, I have to finish up my report on how ecolli reproduces."

Chase's POV

_I don't need to be told twice to get out of Quinn's dorm room. Now I just have to figure out what to give Zoey. Dana I'll worry about later. Maybe Logan will help me with Dana. Logan, help? Nah, who was I kidding?_

"YES, I GOT IT!" _Whoops, I didn't mean to scream that out loud. Now I have a bunch of people looking at me like I'm crazy. But I GOT IT, I GOT IT! WHOOOOOT._

**(AN: Please review, and I'll try to update every 2 days or so, but who knows, teacher's don't bother to give students any slack. I'm not going to be like the more reviews I get the faster I update because it probably won't happen, but the more reviews I get, the more motivation there is for me to continue writing! You don't want to kill someone's motivation now do you?**


	2. Roses, Chocolate, and Etnies

**Chase Matthews, I'm Going to Kill You**

**(AN: thanks so much to all the people that reviewed, i appreciate it a lot! It's amazing how a simple review can bring up your spirits. So please Triple R! Read, Review,and I'll Reply)**

**Disclaimer: yes, here it is once again. You have reached the automatic answering machine for the disclaimer. This person in no way owns Zoey 101. This person only owns the plot. If you have any questions or comments, please leave your name and question/comment after the tone. BEEP.**

Chapter 2: Roses, Chocolates, and Etnies

Zoey's POV

"I cannot believe Chase did that without asking me! Aren't best friends supposed to tell each other everything? I mean, I love him and all, but I don't want to sing! I still can't believe he did that!"

"ZOE! Stop for goodness sake; you're starting to become like Nicole, and for once, I'm scared. In no way am I rooming with another Nicole until hell freezes over girl. And do you really think I like the fact that Chase signed me up for lead electric guitarist?" _Omg, I am starting to talk as much as Nicole. Whoa... I got Dana scared..._

"Shut up! I get to be the fashion expert! I can't wait! And anyways Zoe, you do realize you said you loved him?"_ Oh dang, I did. Why does Nicole have to catch onto these slips. Wait, what slip, there was no slip. I love him as a simple friend. Has to be. He's my best friend. I can't possibly have feelings for him. It's impossible._

"Earth to Zoe?" _Whoops, spaced out there._ "You like him? FINALLY, I mean even though I've only been here a short amount of time I know that you two are meant to be, I mean he's head over heels for you."

"Wait, Chase? He can't be in love with me, and seriously, what would make you think that Lola?" _Chase can't share the same feelings I have for him. Wait, I have no feelings for him. He's simply my friend._

"Err.. Not just me Zoe, ask Dana, Quinn, Nicole, anyone in this school. And you really do like him don't you?"

"No, he's simply my good friend, he can't be anything more right? It's impossible." _Why are they all staring at me like that, I always thought I was a good liar. Wait, I never lied, I don't like him._

"Admit it Zoe, you might as well, you're in love with him, and not just as a friend. Heck, go get 'im girl, before he gets dragged away by another skanky ho."

"Fine. You guys are right on my feelings, but you have to be wrong on yours. For him to like me would be like for a um... for a um.. AUGH. Nevermind."

Regular POV

Knock knock

"Hey Quinn, can you get the door? I wonder who would be knocking," said Zoey.

"Nope, busy. I'm trying to find out a way to jump start a frog's heart by using a radioactive laser that will penetrate through the atrium causing...**(AN: i have no clue what I'm talking about here, but no one understands Quinn that much anyways.)**

"Ok, I really don't want to hear anymore, I'll get it myself."

"Hmmm, that's weird, there's no one here. Oh, but there are some Frango chocolates on the floor. I wonder who they're from?" questioned Zoey as she examined the box.

"Well, I absolutely love chocolates whether they're Frango or not, so hand them over, and I forgot to mention it, but I saw this really hot guy today. He had black skater hair with a tint of red streaks,..." Nicole stopped as she noticed the bored looks her roomies were giving her, "What?! He was cute, I mean he had the nicest eyes on earth, they were like crystal blue and..."

"Isn't it amazing how well she can describe a guy, but manages to always bomb her narratives because she doesn't use enough adjectives? Ironic isn't it?" commented Dana dryly. Agreements rose from around the circle of friends as Nicole attempted to come up with something in her defense.

"Look guys, I'm tired, I'm going to take a little nap here." After she fell asleep, the rest of the girls started to talk about the latest information they found out from Zoey about her and Chase.

_Meanwhile in the boys' room..._

Logan's POV

_Dang, Dana looked hott. I might have some competition for the Hottest Teen title. Her hair is so.. WAIT! Logan Reese does not dream about other girls. He takes a look in his mirror to see why he is liked by every girl. Yes, I am definitely way hotter than Dana even though her eyes are like..._

"Hey Logan, do you think you can help me with something?" _Chase interrupted my thoughts to ask me a question? An invalid one too, loser._

"What?"_ Ok...maybe I shouldn't have snapped. Too bad. Logan Reese never regrets his words._

"Well, I actually need your help to pick out a present for Dana." _Wait, one of my best friends likes Dana? That's that's, I HATE having a small vocabulary sometimes. _"Because I pissed her off today and she threatened to uhh.. yeah. She threatened me." _Oh thank God, I thought he actually liked her, not like I actually care, but I guess he's still obsessed over Zoey._

"Chase Matthews needs Logan Reese's help. That would be a great movie. Anyways, moving on, get Dana some like Etnies or something, I don't know. She likes that rebellious kind of stuff."

"ETNIES?! Those are expensive man!"

"Good thing you have a very rich friend then isn't it?"

Chase's POV

_Whew. Now that Dana is taken care of, step two for my plan dealing with Zoey. Zoe loves roses, I think. Yes, it was roses. She told me that a while ago. Hmmm...Whoa, why is Logan still on the phone with the Etnies store clerk?_

"LOGAN! Stop flirting with her!" _To think he would be different over the phone..._

"Well, sorry, but I got to go." _Finally his call is over. My God, how long can he flirt?_ "They are going to deliver it now, and the lady said she'll be bringing the shoes over in 15 minutes. You owe me one dude." _Now, if I can only remember where the florist shop on campus is..._

"Oh hey Michael! Didn't see you come in. Do you know where the flower shop is by any chance?"

"Yeah bro, next to the Blix storage room we found that night we were out exploring." _Haha. That was a fun night, I cannot believe Zoe actually got us in...How come all my thoughts eventually lead to her?_

Regular POV

knock knock

"It seems like we're pretty popular today, eh?" questioned Zoey.

"Dmn punks," commented Dana.

"Well someone go get the door! Maybe it's more chocolates. I loved those last ones. They were absolutely delicious - sweet, savory, perfect texture," exclaimed Nicole with dreamy eyes. Lola opens the door this time and sees a lady who looked like she was dressed to impress. She wore a mini jean skirt with a light blue polo, tons of make-up (done horribly in Lola's POV), and basically failed miserably at fashion.

"I'm wondering if this is room 101?"

"No, the only reason there's a 101 on the door is because we all thought the number looked pretty," replied Dana sarcastically.

"Oh, well sorry, but these are for you guys then." The woman scurried quickly out of the room as she realized lasers were practically shooting themselves from Dana's eyes.

"More chocolates Lola? Those tasted so good, I mean they were like the perfect flavor, weren't they your favorite kind Zoe? I've decided to switch my favorite kind to yours. Those chocolates were absolutely amaz..." Nicole was cut off short by Lola, but not after Dana, Lola, Zoey, and Quinn rolled their eyes at Nicole's rant.

"It's shoes. Oh, and there's a note addressed to you Dana. Here." Lola pushes the box into Dana's hands and attempted to hide her disappointment that the gift was not for her.

"Shoes?" Dana asked unenthusiastically, "Shoes? These are not shoes! They are Etnies, which completely belong to a whole other category. They deserve a category just for themselves. I had better read this note which had better be worth my time." She opens the note and reads it out loud.

_Dana,_

_Sorry about not asking you whether or not you wanted to be in the musical production. I know you'll be a good electric guitarist, so I hope these make it up to you._

_Chase_

Zoey's POV

_I cannot believe Chase did that! I wonder if the chocolates were from him, but if they were, why didn't he sign his name? And Etnies are way more expensive than chocolates, shouldn't he spend more money on me than Dana? AHHHHH! These little questions are doing me no good. Whatever. I give up._

Regular POV

"Hello son, what can I get you today?"

"Eleven real roses please. One fake one, delivered to room 101 in (insert hall name here)."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Yeah, I want to attach a little note if you don't mind."

"No problem, give it here, and that will be $11.25. Come back next time!"

"Yeah thanks."

Girl's room...

knock knock

"AHH DMNPUNKS! Even though I did get some Etnies..."

"I'll get it!" Zoey said in response to the knocking.

"Hello, is Zoey there?"

"Yeah, right here."

"Ok then, here you go. Enjoy!" The delivery guy took out the flowers from behind his back and gave them to her. Zoey took the roses hesitantly, but soon brought them up to her nose to smell. She saw a plastic one, and once more her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Yeah, the guy gave me roses...Look, there's a note attached." She opened it and immediately recognized the writing of her best friend that she had grown to love. Like Dana, she read it out loud, but soon stopped after the first sentence.

_Hey Zoe,_

_I know you're mad at me, but I know you'll be great as the lead singer. Here are a dozen roses. We'll be best friends or more until the last one dies. **(AN: yes I know that is so overused but w/e).** I hope you like them! I know they're your favorite. Btw, like the Frango chocolates? Or maybe knowing Nicole, I should ask, did you get to eat any of the chocolates?_

_Chase_

Zoey's POV

_Awwww... that's so sweet. Wait, what does he mean by 'or more'?_

"HELLO? Earth to Zoey! Zoe, you sorta didn't finish the rest of the note! And why do you have that look on your face?"

"Way to state the obvious Nicole..."

_Ehh. Nicole will always be Nicole, and Dana will always be Dana. And Chase and I will be best friends 'or more' for forever. __ He can't possibly have feelings for me. No way...Right?_

**(AN: This chapter is longer, hoped you liked it! And thanks again to the people that reviewed, hypes up my motivation! Motivation leads to eagerness, eagerness leads to work!)**


	3. It's All the Fault of Quinn

**Chase Matthews, I'm Going to Kill You  
**

**This is Jen's friend, Dani :D I wrote this chapter, I think you'll be able to tell that by the writing. It's written in third, fyi.  
Disclaimer: this part is jen. my friend forgot it. its the same old. we dont own zoey 101. happy?  
**

Chapter 3: It's All the Fault of Quinn

Ever since Chase had sent the gifts, all the girls were swayed and actually looking forward to the musical. Two days before the first rehearsal, they got a letter sent to them telling them times and dates. The new drama teacher, Mrs. Jones, **( XD not good at names)** had made it very clear that she wouldn't stand for absences and would dismiss anyone from the play if they didn't show.

All the girls are just about to call it a night. Zoey's phone rings; it's Chase.

"Hey," Zoey said, snapping open her phone.

"Hi, Zoe, look Micheal and I are gonna need you to be our alarm. Logan is ticked that we need to get up so early. He needs his 'beauty sleep.' "

Zoey laughed. "Yeah sure I'll call you guys..."

"Great. See you tomorrow."

" 'Night," she mumbled snapping the phone close.

Soon all the girls were asleep on the couches in the living room of their dorm. Quinn's head pops up and looks around the room. Silently, she gets up and turns off the alarm clock Zoey had placed on the coffee table to ensure they wouldn't wake up. She disappears for a second into her room and comes out with a suspicious-looking vile of light pink liquid. Opening the fridge, she pulls out six bottles of pink lemonade and pours some into each bottle. Before she places them back in the fridge, she shakes them up. Going back to her own room, she smiles and closes the door.

----

It's now morning, Dana starts to wake up and gets up to go to the bathroom. She catches a glance at the big purple clock on the on the wall and turns around to wake the others.

"You guys," she hisses as she shakes Lola, who swats her hand away. "Nicole, Zoey, wake up!"

"Go back to sleep," Nicole whines as she sits up, half asleep.

"You guys! We overslept!" Dana insists.

"Not possible," Zoey says, she too is sitting up. "I have the alarm clock set on loud." She turns to look at the clock which is dark, "Oh no..."

All the girls' heads shift to look at the wall clock, they see that they're too hours late for rehersal. Almost all at once, they all jump up and start running around to get ready. In the midst of this, Nicole freezes.

"You guys where's Quinn?"

"What are you talking about?" Lola calls from the bathroom where she's applying a thick coat of mascara.

"As in she's not here!"

"No way! She so did this to us," Dana accuses.

"But why would she do that?" Zoey asks from her room.

"I don't know. I'm not her."

"Well, regardless," Zoey comes out of her room almost ready to go, "We need to get to rehearsal." She quickly starts applying purple eyeshadow using a mirror that hangs over a side table.

"Oh can someone get the lemonade from the fridge?"

While putting in her earrings, Lola rushes over to the fridge with her large hobo bag and starts pulling the bottles that Quinn had put her strange liquid in.

"Why is there six?" she asks.

"I almost forgot! I need to call Chase and Micheal, they were depending on me for a wake up call! Dana, can you call them?" Zoey says as she tosses her cell phone to Dana who barely caught it seeing as she was hopping about trying to get a shoe on, "Speed dial number 5." Dana taps her foot impatiently as the phone rings,

"Hello?" Chase asks groggily on the other line.

"Sorry to wake you, Sleeping Beauty, but we're late for our first rehearsal."

"What?!"

"Yeah, our favorite girl, Quinn decided to shut off the alarm clock. Now, we're two hours late for the play!"

"What? No! Mrs. Jones is going to freak!"

"I know! So you can Micheal get your sorry asses down to the theater building ASAP." With that, Dana snaps and phone shut.

"You guys, we have to leave, now. Rehearsal's only two and a half hours long, we missed almost all of it."

Lola lets out a groan from her room. "But I'm not ready!"

"You guys," Zoey says, "Dana's right. We could get kicked out for this!"

"I am so gonna murder Quinn, how am I supposed to look presentable to all the hot guys?" Nicole mutters as she opens the door and herds the rest of the girls out.

The girls meet up with Chase and Micheal halfway by pure chance. Together, they rush through PCA's large campus, dodging the few students wandering about. They all tumble into the dark auditorium where Mrs. Jones stands on the stage, informing the kids who had waken up on time about the play.

"Ah," she says catching the gang piling into a row of seats.

"It looks like some people have decided to join us. I'll need to see you six after rehearsal which is over in, oh, fifteen minutes." They all sink lower into their seats to avoid curious stares.

----

When the cast and crew were dismissed, the six of them approached the teacher. Zoey, now, opens her mouth to explain, but Mrs. Jones stops her.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm dissappointed in you all. Now...it's the first rehearsal...and I suppose you did come. So, I won't kick you guys out-" They all let out a small cheer and celebrate. She stops them, "But I'm not letting you get off. I have an idea for your punishment."

----

They all are standing in the middle of a large, dirty lounge. "What's this?" Nicole asks, staring condescendingly around the room.

"The teachers' lounge. You all are going to clean it."

"But that's the custodian's job!" Lola protests.

"And your jobs were to be at rehearsal on time," Mrs. Jones snapped, "So now, you're going to do someone else's." She heads toward the door.

"Everything you need is in the closet over there. Don't even think about trying to get out of this. I'm locking the door." With that, she closes the door behind her. As the lock clicks into place, none of the teens knew what they would be facing ahead.

**(AsN: authorS note Please R&R, our writing styles are different, but they get the same message across; feel free to comment! This part is Jen: Dani says that because she knows** that 3rd person is way more normal than first, and that she's better at writing than me lol. Triple R!)


	4. Truth Serum?

**Chase Matthews, I'm Going to Kill You**

**Disclaimer: Zoey 101 is not ours. We would think this would be programmed into your brain by now...**

**AN: Here is the 4th chapter! Hope you guys like it! Triple R! And yes, this chapter is written my Jen this time. Whoa, that was weird, typing in third person. But anyways, Triple R!**

Chapter 4: Truth Serum?

Nicole's POV

_I cannot believe that lady Mrs. Bones or whatever her name was locked us in here! How am I supposed to get more glimpses of that new hott guy? This is impossible! I'm going to probably break a nail doing all this work too!_

"Ugh, life sucks, doesn't life suck?"

"Hell yeah, life sucks. And guess who else does, QUINN! I swear I am going to murder that scientific kid one day." _Hmmm, I wonder whether I should tell Quinn that Dana put her name on the list of people with death wishes. Should I? Or should I not? Hmmm. To tell or not to tell is the question..._

Zoey's POV

_This is so annoying... we have to clean out this stupid teachers' lounge. Those hypocritical adults...' you should keep your cafeteria right, your mother doesn't work here...' hmph. They should shut the flip up and actually practice what they preach. Scumbags._

"Whoa! Zoey Brooks, watch the language there!"

"Oh, did I say scumbags out loud?" _Oops... my bad then. _"We had better hurry up with the cleaning or else we'll be stuck here forever."

"I know, that stupid whore Jones, make us do all this $H1T." _Why doesn't Chase yell at Dana for language? Probably because he would get beat up. Haha._

"What should we start with?"

"Searching for some potato chips of course my man." _Boys are so immature. Losers. Other than Chase... Omg. I cannot be thinking about him like this. Ergh!_

Regular POV

After the sixth of them managed to mop up the floor, and vacuum underneath the couch and its couch itself, they were worn out. Their arms hung like jelly next to them, and Lola's nail polish had chipped off, much to her dismay.

"I'm starving,"groaned Chase.

"I know! No potato chips, ugh."

"Well boys we might as well look for something in the fridge while cleaning it out," Zoey tried her best to sound enthusiastic.

"I'm so thirsty, didn't we have lemonade or something Dana?"

"Yeah smart a$$, it's in that bag of yours Lola," snapped Dana. Dana was even more unpleasant, if that was possible, when she was forced to do other people's work.

"Oh! Here's the lemonade, one for each of us," stated Lola as she retrieved the bottles from her bag. All of them took a swig from their bottles and continued to search/clean the fridge.

"Ewwww. Moldy sandwich alert!" said Zoey as she flung it into the garbage can, "What do these teachers or hogs eat? Is there even anything edible in here?"

"Doesn't seem like it," responded Lola as she threw another unidentified object into the garbage can. The six of them finished cleaning out the fridge an hour later after throwing away 56 moldy sandwiches, 19 browned salads, 4 boxes of fried chicken, or what used to be fried chicken, and 97 unidentified once edible products.

Michael's POV

"Only the cabinet left, maybe there will be some food in there?" questioned Chase. _Mmmm. Potato chips..._

"Food, hell yes, _edible _food, scoff." commented Dana sourly. _Yup, that girl definitely gets ticked off when she has to do not fun stuff._

"Whatever, can we just get this done and over with? I wanna get out of here." _Good ol' Zoey. Down to earth and practical. Whoops. I didn't mean to call Zoey old... Thank God Chase ain't in my brain, or else he woulda gotten all kung foo choppy on me..._

"Yeah, I agree, don't you agree? I mean, the sooner I can take a shower and actually look pretty, the sooner I get to see more cute guys!"

"I agree with Zoe and Nicole; well not with the I want to see cute guys part, but the get out of here part." _Oh God, I musta sounded like a __dmn__ fool..._

Zoey's POV

"I don't have any more lemonade. Dang it!"_ I didn't even drink that much! _

"Oh, you can have the rest of mine Zoe." _Awwww. Chase is so sweet._

"Thanks Chase!" _ Why are Lola, Nicole, and Dana giving me knowing look? And Dana just lifted one eyebrow at me...Omg... no. _"Omg you three, no."

"Uhhuh...sure Zoe." _All three of them at the same time. I knew telling them was a bad idea..._

"No what?"

"Nothing!" _Boys are so nosy..._

Dana's POV

_It's been three flipping hours now, and guess what? We're still in this dmn teachers' lounge. I mean, seriously, WTF? How much worse can this get?_

"Mrs. Jones wouldn't have forgotten about us could she?"

"Who knows Lola, if she was a big enough bitc# to put us in this he77ho7e..." _Ugh I officially hate that lady. ERGH! I think I broke my record for how many people you can put on your death wish list in a week. Let's see... there was Chase, all those __dmn__ punks that kept knocking on our door, Quinn, and now this lady. AUGH!_

Chase's POV

_Mrs. Jones has officially forgotten about us. I'm starving. All we've had to eat were 2 boxes of Girl Scout cookies we found unopened in the cabinets. I'm also really bored..._

"Omg, we've been stuck in here forever. There's no cellphone reception. EEEK!" _I really think Nicole is going to manage to give someone a heart attack one day..._

"Yeah, I'm bored. Let's play Would You Rather?!" _Ahhh. Zoe says good things. She looks hott today. Her hair is falling out of its loose ponytail, and she's down to a white tank top and pink shorts... Ahhh. I can't stare that long anymore..._

"I don't like that game. I would never be stuck in those situations! I would never be stuck in a cage with a tiger or have to lick peanut butter off a hobo's foot..." _ Ouch. That hurt, I asked her that one when we went on a date..._

"Fine...Truth or Dare?" _Hmmmm. Maybe I can ask Zoey who she likes..._

"Me first. Ok, Chase, truth or dare?"_ Should I be scared of Zoey's question?_

Lola's POV

_Omg, Zoe had better use her smarts this time as her advantage and ask Chase who he likes..._

"Ehhh.. I think I'll pick truth today Zoe." _Is this fate? _

"Ok, hmm. Lemme think a sec. Got it! Who do you like like?" _YES! I MUST HAVE SOME POWERS! Whatever that power was called. Physiological? Telological? Telepathic! _

Chase's POV

_Oh God, what do I do? I can't tell her like this... I can't not answer, it's truth or dare... but I can weevil around it.._

"Well.." _Yes, saved by Zoey's ringtone... She changed it..._

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell _

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again_  
_No I don't need you again_

"Whoa.. how come we've never been able to get a signal until now?"

"Who knows, answer it Zoe!"

Zoey's POV

_Omg.. this is so embarrassing...Chase is listening to Bad Boy by Cascada because of my ringtone! Oh well, better answer the phone..._

"Hey Quinn, listen can you come to the teachers' lounge and-"

"Well, anyways, I put a truth serum in your drinks, and I'm activating it now! Good luck! Bye!" _She cut me off to tell me she put a truth serum... and we're playing Truth or Dare! AND SHE'S NOT COMING TO HELP US. AHHHH!_

"Zoe? Are you OK? You've been spacing out for a while now..."

"I'm fine. I would be more worried about Michael he hasn't said anything in a while now.'

"Just the lack of chips Zoe, nothin big grl." _I should have known Michael was going to say something like that..._

"Well is Quinn gonna get us the he77 outta here?" _Uhoh. I really don't want to face Dana..._

"She cut me off by saying she gave us a truth serum that she was going to activate now, and hung up. Sorry, I'm mad too."

Dana's POV

_Quinn has now officially moved herself higher onto my list. To cut Zoey off to tell her about a truth potion thing? Wait.. that means Chase will have to answer Zoey's question truthfully... Maybe not that bad at all if those two lovestruck friends finally get together..._

"Well then, that's depressing. Why don't we continue the game eh Chase?"_ I love my logic. Ooh Chase is glaring at me. Oh well. Sucker._

"What game?" _Oh that boy will regret playing dumb with me..._

"Oh you know, the casual Truth or Dare where Zoey asked you who you like liked as in more than a friend? The serum will make it easier too won't it" I smirked for extra effect. _Haha. Messed with the wrong person Chase._

"Ohh. Is that question still in effect then?"

"Yes Chase, I'm pretty sure it is." That boy is toast.

Zoey's POV

_He's just a boy. Why is my heart racing? Ok Zoey, breathe in, breathe out. AHHHHH!_

"C'mon Chase. Spill." _Or don't. Why'd I just do that? I hate myself sometimes... Whoa, I'm sounding like Dana..._

"Fine. I like a girl." _C'mon. I want to hear his answer!_

"Care to elaborate there bud?" _Haha. Michael's potato chip symptoms have worn off!_

"Ugh. Well, this girl I like, she's really-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" _Why does everyone have to interrupt? Whoa what's wrong with Nicole?_

Regular POV

"Whoa, Nicole, what's wrong?" questioned Lola quickly; however, not quickly enough as Nicole hit the ground with a thud.

**(What happened to poor Nicole? Please review! It does boost faster typing! And I don't own Bad Boy by Cascada either.)**


	5. Sleep Safely Hopefully

**Chase Matthews, I'm Going to Kill  
**

**(AN: It's the 5th chapter that I've been begged to hurry up and update! So read and review!/Triple R lol)**

**(new AN: Sorry this took so long, the site wouldn't let me upload it! I had it done the 10th, but noooo, it wouldn't let me upload the document. Losers. lol)**

**(newest AN: thanks to JesusFreak991, I now have figured out how to do it without uploading an actual document. Sorry for the wait! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! (ItZoey 101)**

Chapter 5: Sleep safely. Hopefully.

Regular POV

"Nicole! Nicole!" cried Lola. There laid Nicole, her hair sprawled everywhere, acting as a mattress for her head.

"I'm alright," Nicole voiced drowsily, her eyes fluttering open.

"What the hell girl? Are you trying to scare us all to death? Don't do that!" responded Dana nicely, which was quite surprising.

"What did you even scream that loud about?" questioned Zoey, I think people in Maine might have heard you.

"Well sorry, but there was a huge tarantula over there in the corner, and it was SCARY! I mean, in those pictures, they sort of look cute, you know what I mean? But that THING was simply atrocious! Oooh, I used a big word, aren't you proud of me?"

"GET TO THE DAMN POINT NICOLE!" Dana interrupted Nicole as she kept on rambling on, her attitude coming back again.

"Oh right, I mean, they were supposed to look cute and cuddly, weren't they supposed to look cute and cuddly?"

"WAIT WHAT?! A TARANTULA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed all the girls, including Dana. She was petrified of those 8-legged monsters.

"CHASE! GO DO SOMETHING WITH IT! WHY ARE YOU BOYS JUST STANDING THERE?! GO FIND THAT THING AND MURDER IT!" yelled a frantic Zoey. The two boys stood there bewildered at the sight of four girls on a table hugging onto each other for dear life.

Chase's POV

_Hahahaha. They look hilarious on the table... Dana will never be able to live this down now_

"Hey Danger Cruz, never knew you were that scared!"

"Shut it Bushyhair!"

"Well.. I would be nice to me, or else who's going to kill the spider for you? Oh wait, who said I was going to kill it? I should just let it roam free!'

"CHASE! KILL THAT FLIPPING SPIDER BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"Zoey Brooks! Threats going to your best friend?"_She looks hott when she's angry. I should do this more often..._

"Kill it!" _Don't tell me Michael's afraid of them too? Oh well, at least he's not acting like a complete girl by hopping onto the table with them, or hiding in the closet playing his flute. Hahaha. Good times, that was hilarious! Who knew he would be so scared seeing the Kraken from **Pirates of the Caribbean**?_

"Where did you say it was Nicole?"_ I might as well play dumb for a while..._

Dana's POV

_That boy should have learned his lesson about playing dumb... grrr._

"AHHH! Oh my God! It's on your hair, Bushyhair!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE?!" _haha. Sucker._

"Ooops.. my bad, it was just some loose curls..."

"Remember who's killing the spider Cruz." _Ahhh, that doesn't scare me; he'd do anything for Zoey's heart which he doesn't even know he has._

"It's in the corner, I think. I said it was in the corner right?"_ Sigh, Nicole will never change even after falling on her head..._

Zoey's POV

_I'm so glad Chase is finally heading over to kill that spider... Oooh he has a nice butt... Oh my God, I did not actually think that of my best friend!_

"It's not there anymore ladies. Sorry."

"NOT THERE?!" _I think all of us have gone crazy._

"I'm so tired though. I don't want to stay up all night in case a humongous spider comes and attacks me!" _She is drama queen to the max._

Regular POV

The echoes of 'yeah's rang around the room as everyone realized their exhaustion from cleaning and Nicole's accident. The temperature of the room also had an effect especially since the fans wouldn't work.

The six of them finally decided to just snuggle up in one pile with the boys trying to enclose the girls in; however, in this position, Zoey ended up in a ball with her bare back (the part the cami doesn't cover) against Chase's bare abs. Realizing this, both of them blushed, but neither moved. Everyone else of course, was quietly congratulating themselves on their amazing 'Sleep Circle' organizing skills, as it was now called.

Zoey's POV

_Chase is only wearing his plaid boxers, and I'm sleeping immediately next to him in a cami and soffes! I don't know what to think! Ahhhh. Oh well might as well get some sleep._

Chase's POV

_Zoey's skin is touching mine. These electrical surges when our skin connects is crazy. Whoa, I sounded like Quinn for a second... Maybe the tarantula is okay after all if it means I get to be this close to her..._

"Night dawgs!" _I hope Michael remembers we're not in our dorm room and doesn't decide to sleepwalk tonight..._

"Goodnight!" _What is up with all the girls saying so many things at the same time today?_

"Hey! No goodnight from you Chase?" _Eeek! She just turned around, and now she's facing my chest... Ok Chase. Breathe in and out. Ignore the fact that she needs to pull up her tank top because if I can see it so can anyone else. Now reply to the question..._

"Nope. Not tonight sorry! I think I'm gonna say it the Australian way. G'night, and on second thought, don't let the spider bite."

"Shut up!" _ Oww. That girl has a painful playful slap!_

"I know you want me, but I don't think hurting me is going to do any good tonight Zoe. All I have to do is simply move next to Dana, and the spider will be free to crawl wherever it likes over you." _Ha. That should get her. Is she blushing?_

"Ewww. Logan moment. I think you've been hanging around him too much Bushyhair." _That WAS a Logan moment. Nasty. What is up with me? First Quinn now Logan?_

"You would not do that Chase Matthews! Or else I would have to kill you again."

"Again?" _Kill me again? I have multiple death threats?!_

"Yes, for signing me up for the musical and this." _I guess Zoe doesn't forgive and forget..._

"You know I love you right Zoe?" _Oh my God. Please tell me I did not say that out loud._

"Finally bro! Took you how long?" _Ugh. I do not need Michael in this right now. She's not even responding._

Zoey's POV

_Did he seriously just say that? Oh, I haven't responded yet..He's giving me a worried glance. Ugh, what should I do? Where's Nicole and her boy logic right now? Ahha! I see her. C'mon. See me. I need your help!_

_Thank God, she sees me, what is she doing with her lips? Kiss him? That's that's...outrageously...it can't be perfect can it?_

Lola's POV

_Amazing. Wow. The drama queen is at loss of words. Finally, the two lovestruck friends are no longer blind._

Regular POV

As Zoey dipped her head into the kiss, Chase realized what she was about to do, and not wanting to appear like a shy guy, he advanced closer, and as their lips were millimeters apart from touching,

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL BRO?"

**(AN: yeah I'm sick, so the next couple chapters will probably be my friend because I want to sleep. The only reason I did this chapter was because I told a lot of people yesterday that it would be done today, so here it is. Please triple R.)**

** (New AN: uhh I'm no longer sick. we'll try and get the next chapter up ppls.)  
**


	6. No Autographs

**Chase Matthews, I'm Going to Kill You  
**

**(AN: It's not Jen. And FYI just taking orders :D )**

Chapter 5: No Autographs  


"It's in my pants!" Micheal cries hopping up and down. Zoey blushes and pulls away from Chase.

"What is?" Lola asks as she becomes alert along with the other girls.

"The fucking trantula! It's in my pants." He continues to dance around as a sense of panic fills the room. Soon everyone is avoiding him like a plague while Micheal lets out a long string of swears while screaming like a little girl. "Get it out! Get it out!! Oh man! Someone help me!!"

There's a quick repetition of murmurs of "No way!" , "You go help!" , and the popular "What the hell? Do you think I'm crazy? No way am I getting near that thing!"

Then, a black thing plops onto the floor, out of Micheal's pants causing them to all scream. It had to have had at least a ten beady red eyes and fine little dark hairs poked out of it's exoskeleton. It's long, spiny, dark, eight legs were connected to it's thorax as it squirmed around in between Micheal's fingers.

The whole gang looked up to Micheal, then back to the spider, then to Nicole, then back to the spider, and then to each other. On the floor sits not a menacing tarantula, but a small little harmless, run-of-you-mill spiders. The tiny little thing wasn't even a black widow.

Chase walks over and steps on the small arachnid and places a triumphant smile on his face. "Thank you, thank you. It was nothing at all. Please, no autographs. You can repay me later for saving your life, buddy." He pats Micheal on the back.

"Oh, yes, my hero," Dana mutters sarcastically.

It's quiet in the room for a few seconds. It looks like Nicole might get off the hook for the false alarm. She starts back to go sit on a couch. But as soon as everyone sees that shes walking away, the all shout "NICOOOOLE!"

**Like I said, just taking orders because we couldn't think of anything to do since we were so busy. R&R  
**


	7. Pink Toe

**Chase Matthews, I'm Going to Kill You!  
**

**IIITTT'SSS not jen. IT'SSSSSSS DANI.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't get it...What don't people get when you say WE DON'T OWN IT!?**

Chapter 7: Pink Toe**  
**

"Uh...what, guys?" Nicole says backing away from them still. "I swear. There is a tarantula."

"No," Zoey says looking peeved. "There wasn't. It was just a lousy, little spider, not a tarantula."

"Yeah," Lola interrupts.

"We were so scared. Do you know how scared we were? Nicole glowers.

"Of course I know how scared you all were. I was probably the most scared! Come on, I fainted, I mean, would I faint over a tiny little spider?"

"Well..." Dana starts, but is interrupted...

"Oh my gosh," she says. "You all think I'm a wuss! I did see a tarantula. When you get bit by it and are dying, do not come to me!" With that, she sits down on the couch and crosses her arms, ignoring the group.

Although, it's apparent that everyone feels bad for what they did to Nicole, no one's ready to apologize. Micheal opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it finding nothing really to say.

---

It's a while later. Outside the window, it's very dark and rain has started to fall. The gang is all sitting around on the floor, still trying to give Nicole some room. They are all talking when Lola gets off topic. "Ok, whoever has the fuzzy socks, could you please not rub them on my feet?"

"It's not me," the girls horrified at the thought of wearing such socks.

"Not me," Chase says, putting his arms up in the arm.

"Hey, it sure as heck isn't me," Micheal continues.

They all look at each other, and then at Lola's foot where a tarantula sits. "Guys," Zoey starts. "Do not panic. Lola...don't move a muscle."

"But..." she pleads eying the big spider on her bare foot. "I..."

"Sorry," Dana says as she gets up and slowly edges toward the other side of the room where Nicole's sitting. All but the frozen Lola follow in similar suit. "Hey, Nicole," she says as she sits down on the couch.

"What?" Nicole asks with an edge on her voice.

"Uh...we believe you about the tarantula."

"Y-yeah," Micheal stammers as he takes refuge on the couch too.

"Why do you believe me now? Did you see it?"

"It's kind of on Lola's foot..." Chase says. Nicole jumps off the couch and proceeds in doing a victory dance. The rest are appalled at her behavior at a time like this...well that, and her horrible dance moves.

"So guys..." he continues. "What's the plan?"

"I'm calling Quinn," Zoey replies while tapping in a number on her phone. "She better pick up."

"Well, I don't know," Dana says. "It's kind of late..."

Zoey gives her a sharp glare. "Quinn got us into this mess. She's getting us out of it."

"I'm supposing you forgot we have NO FUCKING BARS?" screamed Dana. She had had enough. All this bull that came with this musical was pissing her off. And Chase. Mr. Chase Matthews.. She was ready to murder him in cold blood, but before she could follow through with her homicide, Zoey cuts in on her scheming by raising her voice too,

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU GO KILL THAT SPIDER YOURSELF MISS-IM-TOO-GOOD-FOR-YOU!"

She presses end on her phone, sighs, then redials. After three tries, Quinn picks up.

"_Hi?" _she answers groggily.

"Quinn!"

"_What?"_ she whines. _"Is this Zoey?"_

"You bet your ass it is."

"_What did I do? Why are you so mad?"_ by the sound of her voice, you can tell she's waking up more.

"You got us locked in here!"

"_I needed to test out the truth serum. I told you that."_

"Ok, that's not the problem. What we want to know is why you put a tarantula in here with us."

"_Tarantula? What tarantula?"_

Her face falls. "You mean..."

"_No tarantula, Zoe."_

"Quinn...there's a tarantula in here and it's currently on Lola's foot."

"_What?! Tarantula's are poisonous you know!"_

"We know. Now just tell us what to do, or come down here and get us."

"_I can't get there. You're on the other side of campus."_

"Then tell us what to do," Zoey replies angrily.

"_Describe it."_

"What?"

"_Have Lola describe the spider."_ There's a pause. _"Just do it."_

She holds the phone away from her mouth. "Lola, what does it look like?"

"Big...furry...and black," she answers tensely, her voice wavering.

"Big, furry, black," Zoey says into the phone quickly.

"_Wow. That's really descriptive. Of course I can help you guys if I know it's BIG, FURRY, AND BLACK."_

"Uh...Lola, try to be more specific..."

"It's got pink feet."

"Pink feet," she says to Quinn.

"_Thanks Einstein! It's a pink toe tarantula. Those aren't poisonous. Really peaceful creatures. Good jumpers... Just smack it with a book or something. 'Night."_ The line clicks.

Zoey turns back to the group. Nicole's still dancing,

"It's not deadly!" They all cheer,

"Now, Chase, go and squish that bug!"

"With?" She looks around. A phone book catches her eye.

"That." He sighs and grabs the book,

"If I don't come back. I'm giving all my stuff to Micheal," Chase drops his voice, "We're in a relationship." He winks then walks off to kill the spider.

"You've come to save me!" Lola cries.

"Just shake the spider off."

"It'll bite me!"

"No it won't." Lola complies. As soon as the tarantula hits the ground, Chase drops the phone book on it squishing it.

"I'm not cleaning that up," he mumbles, walking away .

**Yes, that is a real kind of tarantula. Don't ask how I know this. This part would be Jen now, I'll tell you how she knows about that tarantula...She's a nerd.. shhhh. Don't tell her I put this here!  
**


	8. Dreams Become Reality

**Chase Matthews, I'm Going to Kill You**

**AN: Sorry about the long wait peoples...Dani and I have both been extremely busy beyond belief even though school's out. **

**Disclaimer: You really think I own this thing? Get your brain checked.**

Chapter 8:Dreams Shall Become Reality

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
That's what everyone's talking about

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
See the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again  
So come over here---

SLAM! Zoey banged her hand on her stupid radio alarm clock. She hated it especially when she was having good dreams... She kissed Chase in that dream ERGH! She hated mornings.

**Dana's POV:**

_DAMN IT! WHY DOES ZOEY'S ALARM HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!_

"SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU! LAST THING I NEED IS TO BE WOKEN UP BY AVRIL LAVINGE HERE!" ugh. I hate mornings.

**Zoey's POV:**

_Correction. I dislike mornings. Dana is the one that hates them._

"Zoey! ZOEY! OPEN UP!" _What the hell is Chase doing knocking on my door like there's an alligator about to rip out his bushy hair?_

"DO PEOPLE NOT GET THAT SOMETIMES I NEED SOME SLEEP?!"_Dana really really hates mornings._

"Coming Chase, hold on."

"Look, I know it's early, but please don't be mad Zoe."

"Eh, my alarm clock already went off anyways, I'm not mad at you for knocking.. though Dana might be ready to kill you, and why were you knocking like theres an alligat- I mean knocking like crazy?"

"Well, I sorta signed you up for the musical."

SILENCE

_Ehhh... What's the harm in going along with a dream?_

**No POV:**

Zoey smiled silently to herself as she opened her mouth to yell at her best friend.

**AN: Well, we didn't know how to end it...so we decided the whole thing was a dream. review!**


End file.
